


热夜之梦

by Jianlu



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 热夜之梦paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu
Summary: 血族、蒸汽船、激情、梦想、死亡。





	热夜之梦

她走在美的光彩里，像夜晚  
皎洁无云而且繁星满天  
明与暗的最美妙的色泽  
在她的仪容和秋波里呈现  
耀目的白天只嫌光太强，她比那光亮柔和而幽暗。  
——乔治·戈登·拜伦

我在1855年伦敦迷人的春日里彻底下定决心，变卖了我百分之八十的家产，辞退仆人，收回股票，将所有财产都浓缩成一根根金条和钻石，独自踏上前往北美洲的航线。尽管我付出了足够的钱去坐上一艘好船，以让旅途不至于太过疲惫，但最初的激情依然很快被千篇一律的航海生活给消磨得所剩无几，以至于当我到达新奥尔良时，不得不先饮下好几杯白兰地，才能调整好状态，去面对负责接待我的线人。

那是位看起来饱经风霜的老人，当我去到预定好的酒店时，他拖着慢步调跟在我旁边，手里拿着一张报纸。我要了一瓶白兰地、一瓶勃艮第葡萄酒和整只的烤鸡——老天，要不是那该死的仪态管理在童年时代就被刻进了我的骨血里，我绝对会端起它大啃一通——听他给我慢慢介绍这儿所有的风土人情。

“您想要个种植园。”他从报纸背后观察我，同时压低了声线，以免被周围的自由黑人听见，“那您最好去佐治亚州，那儿阳光很不错，种什么谷物都会疯长的。而且民风也很好，至少我没听说过任何黑人暴动。”

我用手帕擦干净手，“相比起佐治亚州的广袤原野，我更喜欢密西西比的河流山川。请原谅，但我有好些朋友在那儿，我想他们会愿意帮我在密西西比扎根的。”

我尽可能把拒绝之意说得委婉，老人露出理解的神色，我稍稍放松了些，“我理解，我理解，奥斯汀先生，人初来乍到，总是要跟相似的人待在一块儿的。”

他将报纸翻了个面，“那么我们的选择面缩小了，”他宣布道，“只有八条船会在这个月前往密西西比州。查尔斯·冯·奥斯汀先生，请允许我向您介绍玛丽安娜号，她毫无疑问是这条河上的明珠，任何一个英国或者法国客人都会想要在她的舞厅里际遇一位美丽的小姐。”

“啊，我听说过她。”我用食指扣了扣桌面，示意侍应生再给我倒上一杯，“刚刚满大街都是她的海报，如果我没看错，那些赞助人里应该有你的名字。托比亚斯先生。”

他大概没想到我会来这么一出，短暂地顿了顿，随后讪讪地笑了起来，“我的确小小地投了一笔钱在她身上——但我向上天发誓，她绝对值得您的一张票。”

“我保证她会在我的考虑范围内的。不过下面，给我讲讲别的船如何?”

老人缩了缩身子，“如果您坚持的话。”

接下来的一个小时里，我们谈论了剩下的七条船，包括金鹿角的获得者日蚀号，和老一代的河上王者公主号，直到黄昏降临，夕晖穿透纱帘，洒得满地残红碎金。托比亚斯从座位上站起来，啜了一口我赠与他的勃艮第葡萄酒，“我们该去河边亲眼看看那些漂亮姑娘。”他笑道，“这样也许您就会做出选择啦。”

“她们都在？”

“按理如此。您知道，这附近除了这儿，就只有一个柏树码头，那里乱的很，到处都是死人的诡闻。没有船长愿意到那里过夜的。”

托比亚斯后退了几步，让我走在前面。穿过酒店阴暗的弄堂后，清凉的海风扑面而来，云霞宛如野火在远天奔驰，向地面洒落千万辉煌的光芒，一些白色的蒸汽袅袅腾舞，白鸥们追随海浪翻飞。我目力所及处，已经有不少归港的明轮船在打起暖黄色的光，水手们搬上或搬下货物，客人们拎着皮箱踏下台阶，踩过因年代久远而吱嘎作响的木质码头，我能听到悠长的汽笛声，它们此起彼伏，甚至可以说是争先恐后地响彻在这片古老的大地。

我大概凝视了她们好一会儿，因为托比亚斯碰了碰我的胳臂，神色有些不大对劲。“奥斯汀先生，”他低声唤道，“您做出选择了吗？”

“什么？”

“我以为您会在看到这些船的第一眼就决定呢。”他撇了撇嘴，“您看，如果您在这儿耽误了太长时间，保不准会有些意外。自由州的不好之处就在于它太过放纵了，那些匪徒啦、妓女啦、强盗啦简直层出不穷，一大群苍蝇似的，走到哪败哪儿，还到处传播黄热病和性病。所以一到晚上，新奥尔良的正经人家都会把门窗紧锁，生怕小贼摸进去。摸进去只是偷东西还好，万一带了枪，那么，就算你只是在床上磨了磨牙，都会有一发枪子儿、'啪'地给你脑袋开个花儿。”

“你是说那些自由黑人？”

“这可是句得罪人的话，先生，不过确实如此。”几个衣着破烂的黑人向我们投来阴沉的视线。“他们大部分是从蓄奴州偷跑来的，沿途染了一身的坏毛病，原先在主人家那里养成的好习惯统统抛掉了。也没有什么生存技能，只能偷啊抢的……”

这倒是个有意思的话题。在来北美洲前，我被不少好友警告过这里“野蛮、粗俗的民风”，雅各布甚至说会提前在公墓里给我订个位置。不过就我这一天所见，新奥尔良远远称不上糟糕，那些可爱的黑白混血儿、挂着彩色旗子的酒吧和美妙的异国菜肴把我俘获了，甚至让我觉得初来时凛冽的海风也变得柔和起来。“嗯。”我以这个单音结束了对话，“托比亚斯先生，我想最迟明天黄昏，你就会看到我手持某艘船的票了。”

我不愿再耽误他的时间，托比亚斯显得非常乐意接受我的善解人意，马上千恩万谢地跑回了自己家。他家住的不远，临近码头，也许是专门为了应付我这样的难缠客人。

这时天色已经很晦暗了，黑沉沉的云压过星光，将青蓝化为墨一般的色调。而街上也如先前托比亚斯所言，人群逐渐变得……异化。我只能想到这个词。原来衣着富贵的红男绿女纷纷不见，黑色皮肤占了主调，他们当中大多都是水手，肌肉虬结、只穿着背心，大声谈笑，炫耀自己在哪里找到一个漂亮女人。我并不厌恶，但是只想尽快离他们远点，但就在我拐进橡树酒吧的巷子里时，一个陌生的声音叫住了我。

“站住。”

我回头看去。

在砖墙和路灯的阴影里，一伙人慢慢走了出来，为首的是个黑人孩子，脸庞泛红，他大概是认出了我——尽管我并不知道他是谁——并且大喊了起来。他的朋友、或者是父辈，纷纷抬头看向我。他们都是黑人，而且衣衫褴褛，在昏沉沉的灯光下无异于一群恶鬼。

“哈，”一个人短促地笑了笑，“白人。”

“是个英国老爷。”那孩子说，他往后退去，那群人互相交换了一个阴沉的眼神，我握紧藏在大衣下的枪柄。“我有钱。”

一个人啐了一口，“我们知道你他妈的有钱。你是个天杀的殖民者。”

我没有说话。某种意义上，他说的没错，殖民者，不管那些传记、小说、诗歌用何等华丽的辞藻去修饰，都改不了这个词本身所代表的东西。血与火、侵略与征服、以及理所当然的偏见与仇恨。

他们当中最强壮的那个接过话茬，“我在酒馆里听到你和那个老不死的在谈论种植园的事情，你他妈的想雇上一打我们这种人去给你该死的田园生活添点色，对吗。”

“有所偏差。”我说，脸上泛起了一丝红晕。“我的目的地是另外一个州，雇佣的也是正儿八经的农民，和你们无关。”

“你们这些白佬就是以奴役我们为乐！”他咆哮，一步步逼近我，全部身形都暴露在灯光下。单论脸，他看上去至少有四五十了，但是体格并不健壮，方才我以为的强壮有大半是因为光影魔术，而此时我才弄清楚了他的身体状况——肥胖、臃肿、营养不良、眼皮底下全是青紫色，手臂上也满是令我生畏的疤痕。我想那里面一定包括了火伤。“从我十几岁开始——”

“这就是你打劫路人的原因？”我嗤笑了声，下一刻，他更厉害地吼起来：“我是从你们这儿讨债！你们白佬抢了我们的金子！”

除却刚刚那个孩子，他的同伙们统统围上来，我想今天一场架是免不了了，于是干脆不再遮掩，将手枪抽了出来。

但是我并没来得及射击。我甚至觉得仅仅是眼睛花了一下，其中一人就猛地倒地大叫起来，跟我对峙的那个急急忙忙回头去看，却被一下子掐住了脖颈，我瞪大眼睛，确信自己在强盗层层叠叠的肉里看见了一只属于别人的手，正用力地合拢，随后凶狠地把他掼倒在地。直到这时，我才真正看清了手的主人。

往后一生，我都会记得和艾登·皮尔斯相见的那一刻。

那是个瘦高、苍白的男人，站在一堵破破烂烂的围墙边，风衣在月光下翻滚漆黑的波浪，他戴着风帽，深邃阴影一直遮到他沾着血迹的嘴唇，而后是锋利得能割开夜色的雪白衣领。他抬起头，我们的目光短暂地交接了，我看清了那双深绿如同密林和潭水的眼睛，那里面涌动着夏夜里浓密的云雾，然而又确确实实燃烧着什么——愤慨、挣扎、梦想。

他抽出剑杖，重重打在为首强盗的小腹上，出乎我意料的是，尽管他看上去并不强壮，但这一击仍然让对方立刻趴了下去，痛苦的粗喘和猛烈的咳嗽声自喉咙里滚出；我抓住这点机会，无声地挪过去，干净利落地踹在一个背对着我的强盗膝盖上，借对方因为身体惯性下沉的功夫，我夺过他手中的砍刀，转而压在他动脉上。“滚出去。”我扫视了他们一圈，除了被那个男人打趴在地上还没缓过来的家伙，其余人对望一下，却没有动弹。

一声惨叫刺破僵局。

我立刻侧过身去，拔出枪，瞄准了其中一人的脑袋，我感到那个男人的视线焦灼在我身上，带着某种审视感，他的皮靴踩在强盗的脖颈后，动作则轻巧得像猫。“如果你们再不滚，”他说，并不激烈，“我会踩断他的脖子。”

他加重了力道，具体的我并不清楚，但是那个家伙的脸色一下子变得痛苦，黝黑的脸上迅速浮起血红，他开始叫喊，我想如果那只靴子能挪开，我必然能听到高而利的尖叫划破整个新奥尔良。但他仅仅只发出几声呜咽，然后使劲把头在地上磨蹭， 企图从那只靴子下挣脱。这挺奇怪的，他和那个男人的体型差距至少是三倍，可是对方压制他的模样就像是按住了一只鸡仔。

强盗们审慎地对望一眼，令我惊讶的是，最先开口的居然是一开始那个孩子，“你先放开他，然后我们离开。”孩子嘴唇颤抖，但语气坚定得像金石。

我第一反应是拒绝。

也许我实在是有当殖民者的天赋，当那个孩子提出条件时，我想到的不是同意与否，或者说，我压根儿没想过要同意。正如托比亚斯所言，这些自由黑人有的从良，有的还是成群结队自成帮派，万一他们离开，又去叫了另一伙人呢？我总不可能到哪里都随身备上手枪和刀。

我只想他们永眠在此。

倘若没有我的“救命恩人”在场的话。

男人冷淡地瞥了一眼孩子，也许是错觉？我觉得那双眼睛在扫过他时，莫名其妙流露出了一线……渴望？我实在弄不懂，因为下一刻，他就果断地抬起脚，朝着那个孩子点了点头，轻轻踢了踢趴在地上的强盗的肩膀，“把他也带走。”

强盗们围拢上来，七手八脚地弄走了那个家伙，在巷口没有灯光的地方没进沉冷的夜色里。我心里隐约有些恼怒，但还是走上前去，在男人离开前握住他的手，感觉像是握住了一块寒冰，“谢谢你。”我犹豫了一下，目光扫过他显然来自另一个城市的衣物和刻着鹰首的剑杖，“你是当地人？”

他既没有点头，也没有摇头，相反，他用探究的眼光注视我，仿佛是在透过我视察灵魂，有那么一会儿，我甚至觉得他会像对待之前那个强盗一样把我掀倒在地上。然而最后，他仅仅是简单地说了句不，声音在面罩下显得闷闷的。“当做一个报答，我明天也许能请你喝上一杯？我是说如果你愿意的话。”

我自然是被拒绝了。他在低声回了我几句话后，立刻转身，他的风衣下摆在灯光下浸着某种黯淡的光泽。起初，我以为那不过是面料设计，但当我回到旅馆，躺在床上，仔细回忆着今天所发生的的一切事件后，我忽然意识到，那些暗沉的、显然跟风衣并非一色的斑块，应该是凝固发黑的血迹。

而我确信今天我不曾见过血。

这个带着些许恐怖色彩的回忆一直困扰我到凌晨，星光熹微的时候才被浓重的睡意给压下去。等我苏醒后，新一天早就开始了，报童往我的门缝里塞了份晨报，我带着它走到三楼的餐厅里，打算叫上份咖啡再看。

一声悠长、尖锐的汽笛声划破整片天空，酒店骚动起来，与此同时，我听到外面也传来鼎沸喧哗，街道在震颤嗡鸣，那些人，黑人、白人、混血儿，他们全都疯跑出来，将帽子抛到半空，用方言呼喊着我听不懂的口号；水手们也是，全部都放下了活计，手搭凉棚眺望远方，我庆幸自己选了个临窗的位置，可以轻而易举看到波光粼粼的密西西比河上正在发生的事。那是一场竞赛，船与船的，两艘都是巨型侧轮蒸汽船，一艘看上去饱经风霜，一艘则还是青春靓丽的模样，银蓝色船身在河水闪闪发光的波浪里如同一尾鱼儿，她们快得惊人，锅炉里烧出成千上万朵乳白色的烟云，直喷到天际，美国国旗在船头和船尾飘扬，仿佛两缕彩雾，甲板上站满了人，追随着两艘船的领先或者落后来回跑动。她们隔得太近了，有好几次我都以为能看到船身摩擦后飞起的火星，人们发出震耳欲聋的吼叫，大半是加油助威，也有带着笑意的倒彩。

“一群疯子！”负责给我上咖啡的老板娘不高兴地说，在一片吵闹里依旧把托盘放得重重的，“这可是码头！他们还想着竞赛，是准备待会儿去柏树码头分出胜负后再调头吗！”

当然不会有人在意这点细节，当她们越来越近，我便越能想象到此时那两艘船上地狱般的景象：水手们不断将上好的山毛榉浸上猪油，再一捆捆扔进火红的锅炉里，轮机在水底下发疯似的转动，水花溅得老高，滚烫的烟尘随着一声声鸣笛被排进天空。除了船长和掌舵以外的所有人都在锅炉房里，皮肤通红，每一次喊叫都伴随着船身的巨颤。她们间的距离以英寸计逼近，我眯起眼睛，大概看清了其中稍稍落后的一艘的名字：用闪亮红漆写着“玛丽安娜”。

这时，另一艘船的蒸汽忽然喷得更高、更多了，两道白色气流直直没进灿烂阳光中，她加速，尾部甩出漂亮的轨迹，水流被她的轮机犁出尖锐的线条，翻开银光闪闪的土壤，玛丽安娜被迫进入了她的尾迹。

我大概知道胜负了。于是把视线移回来，托比亚斯不知道什么时候挤过人流，坐到我对面，脸上笑容显得很勉强，“您看……”

“黄昏。托比亚斯先生。”我对他说，微笑着让侍者给他端上杯朗姆酒，“耐心些。”

我不知道那两艘船究竟开到了哪儿才返航，但是当我真正再次看到她时，已经是濒临日落了，千千万万的璀璨霞光把天地渲染成一幅上好的油彩画，河水闪着金光，她的船首则劈开光影，款款而优雅地向我走来，巨大的阴影则被甩在身后，宛如宴会上女士长长的拖尾，那些黯淡的星辰、泛清光的明月落在密西西比河宽阔的河面上，也落在她的周身。一些人站在船首，朝着码头上久等的亲朋挥舞外套和帽子，脸上洋溢着骄傲和欢喜。

她走在美的光彩里，像夜晚  
皎洁无云而且繁星满天  
明与暗的最美妙的色泽  
在她的仪容和秋波里呈现  
耀目的白天只嫌光太强，她比那光亮柔和而幽暗。

她逼近了，随后，以与体型不符合的轻巧靠在岸边。人们提着手提箱纷纷走下甲板，与周围人眉飞色舞地谈论起今天亲历的精彩船赛，我饶有兴趣地观察她在落日里拓出的华丽轮廓，直到某一个瞬间，我的视线落在了站在她船首的身影上。

我立刻屏住了呼吸。

难以言喻的情绪攥住了我的心神，惊讶、诡异、怀疑、到最后统统汇成恐惧。我再次回想起了昨晚上那个插曲，感觉像是有把刀子，直直戳进了我的身体里。

是那个男人。

那个在昨晚的巷子里，帮助我脱困的男人。

他在一个短暂的晚上，跨越了三十公里和一条湍急大河出现在这条今日才抵达的船上。我还记得他的风衣上还沾着诡异的血迹，它们呈干涸状，也许连最好的洗衣店都无法把它擦掉，显然是跟随了他不知多久。

我走上前。“请原谅，我想知道她的名字。”我指向她。被我问话的是位女士，眼睛湛蓝，她指了指那艘船的侧面，我于是跟着她望过去，在那些繁复的花纹里，影影绰绰拼出这样一个名字：热夜之梦。


End file.
